


Good Omens: The Beginning

by Zheil325



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Dream Demon, Dreams and Nightmares, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Heaven & Hell, Hugs, Love, M/M, Nightmares, No Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheil325/pseuds/Zheil325
Summary: Short story.Have you felt before when you like to fall and then wake up realizing that it was all a dream? For a fallen angel, this is the most recurring of memories.Have you ever wondered what a demon dreams of? You will certainly not think of anything good. However, with Aziraphale's company by his side, hell, he feels increasingly soft and white as a cloud ...CLARIFICATION: At first, the characters do not belong to me, but to the wonderful genius of Neil Gaiman.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	Good Omens: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImprobableDreams900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreams900/gifts).



> I know there are a lot of stories about the beginning of these two already, but I just wanted to imagine a cute little Crowley and Aziraphale UwU

[In the heaven]

A group of angels sleep peacefully in what they believed to be the bed of a cloud.

But this was long before God created day and night; sky and earth. Long before the beginnings of paradise. They all slept curled up in "the cloud" ... except one.

The little copper-haired angel wakes up much earlier than expected. Even today, he still doesn't know why, however those questions weren't important until he looked up for the first time.

It was dark, worse than that, there was nothing, they just floated in the space of nothingness. There was no darkness, there was no light. An abyss in which he felt hope leave his body before he knew he had it.

He felt alone, felt his skin freeze when he noticed it, began to tremble with fear. There was nothing on the ground either, but his sight was in the sky.

Heaven ... he felt there must be something. Something important. He felt chills.

He looked around, they were all sleeping, they thought they were on a cloud, they looked so calm, how could they not see it?

The little copper-haired angel approached one of them. Out of inertia or because he was closer? The one he approached had completely white hair and, like the rest, slept serenely above or below nothing.

The little copper-haired angel feeling the chill again, lay down next to the frightened white-haired angel and inadvertently woke him up.

The little angel with white hair and blue eyes, pale complexion and round pink cheeks. He did not see above, nor below, he only noticed next to him a scared and trembling little angel ...

So, he spread his wings for the first time and placed one on top of the copper-haired angel, snuggling him, and making the fear cease in him ... And he went back to sleep.

But then they both woke up in what seemed like seconds later ... but it would have been years. All the others also woke up and saw for the first time the sky and the earth, the light that emanated from the sky ... They looked up in amazement at a voice calling them and at their feet a soft white cloud.

The voice was warm and serene, calling them to wake up and go with them to a much more beautiful place, which it called "Paradise". But then the voice addressed its command to the ears of two angels and asked, still serene, why they had awakened earlier.

The copper-haired angel, hearing the voice of God, remembering what he would have seen when he woke up, hid behind the wing of the white-haired angel, expecting something bad. Instead he was surprised to see the white haired angel calm in his presence. He didn't have to be afraid, he wouldn't have seen anything. He bowed and apologized, for both of them.

The copper haired angel then came out from behind the wing of the white haired one and told him not to apologize, that it was not his fault for waking up, that he would not have done it if he had not awakened him.

Then from heaven the voice was heard again and then God asked why he had awakened before the rest.

The voice was still sounding calm, but his calm frightened the copper-haired one and he answered with another question: Why was there nothing?

Then he no longer heard the voice.

The little boy thought that the voice had gotten angry, but the white-haired angel thought that God would have forgiven him and also that he would not answer his question, because he was already planning something special in the life of the copper-haired angel, in his great plan.

But both angels turned to see the rest, who looked suspiciously at the copper-haired angel. Had they ever questioned such a calm and good voice? Why should that angel wake up before anyone else? What would he have done? They all agreed that that voice wouldn't have woken him up if it wasn't a good thing. The white-haired angel instead thought that it was the voice that gave him the opportunity to see before anyone else. But copper-haired angel saw everyone's look of mistrust and felt fear again.

He didn't remember why he had woken up, he didn't know if he was good or bad, but in the looks of the others he looked like a monster. And he went back to hide behind the angel's wing.

And then he wakes up.

He looks around at a room with flowers and books and, next to him, an angel with white hair snuggling him with her wing, he did not know how cold he felt until he realized that he did not have his sheet on top and then the angel half asleep white hair gave him a wing.

He would have woken up from a nightmare. He felt that he had fallen, that feeling of falling while you sleep combined with the fear of the dream of him. But the angel next to him was still sleeping so serene it was funny. Only he could think of sleeping in a room with carnivorous plants and, even more so, putting his precious books too close to his "precious" plants, but they had behaved calmly since Aziraphale moved in with him to the apartment, more because he did not it allowed him to torture them as those monsters deserved.

Aziraphale felt his companion wake up from him he settled back to continue sleeping as the body he possessed required. His wing wrapped around Crowley more as usual, who after a while also fell into another dream ...

Now he was in the cloud, fear continued to run through his body. He couldn't look up, he kept his gaze down in fear of the voice and watched the cloud seem more uncomfortable by the second. He put her hand on it, he was curious to see if there would be anything under it again, but according to the angels there was now earth. That it really was a small tumult of water, land, plants, animals and humans. More water than land and, to be more precise, two humans in particular.

The archangel Gabriel looked down at the earth from the cloud as he was allowed.

-Do not go down to earth without the permission of a superior.

-Why do you and Miguel have names?

Gabriel flashed the auburn haired angel a smile for two seconds. As his duty, it is not to explain his functions, although he liked to repeat the fact that God himself would have promoted him. However, it was incredible how that copper-haired angel kept asking the same questions over and over again as a way to annoy him. For the millionth time.

-Because God has given them to us when he gave us our positions as archangels, after banishing Lucifer himself from heaven.

-An award for kicking someone out of paradise? Sounds like an easy job, Gab.

The angel with his left hand began to scrape the cloud to see below.

-I ... could have a name too, I spoke to him first.

The older angel sighs for the fifth time, while the auburn haired angel wondered how much he could bear the fake smile that he professed from time to time and lasted as long as he could. Every time less.

-Don't doubt God's plan, little one, the names are only for the humans who see us to call us that and not to confuse us.

-I thought humans couldn't see us ...

Gabriel was not in a good mood when he was looking down at the earth. After what happened with Lucifer he had become more uptight than the rest of the angels, he had that certain air of superiority when he saw humans, although he could not say aloud his resemblance to Lucifer. Not him at least. He wanted to annoy her, not to be thrown out of heaven.

He knew that he was an act of generosity for the great One, Gabriel should speak with him so that he would not go astray. "It would certainly be a total disgrace if you missed it. You didn't make a good first impression after all." Nah, really? I had no idea Gabriel Archangel Oh messenger of God!

-I heard it was Lucifer who gave himself a name. He was named that for being "the bringer of light" or something like that.

-Lucifer believed he was better than the great one in every way. Between you and me, it's a shame that he got lost, he had a lot of skill, too bad for the name, a bit exaggerated if you ask me.

-But wasn't that in God's plans? Let it fall? He didn't say anything to her when he changed his name either.

-He did not say anything to you when you woke up.

"Thanks" he thought in his head "seriously he didn't need to remember that." He continued to rip the cloud, but every layer he removed regenerated, until he decided it was useless.

-What is the big plan exactly?

-That only the great one knows.

-Would I share it with you if you were a better angel?

Gabriel was distracted from his meditation and turned to see the copper-haired angel, so quickly he got angry as he recovered, his patience was incredible, he had to admit it. Too bad a sermon is starting now.

-I'm sure God would give you a name if you stopped questioning him and started doing your homework.

The copper-haired angel looked up, daring him to be mad at him, it wasn't funny when she started with his sermons. However, he ignored his anger as always and smiled again without showing his teeth.

-I heard that you want to see the land ... Aziraphale, I'm sure you know him, he has already been able to get God's forgiveness and come down long ago. He has a charisma that humans love in Eden, no doubt God expects you to be a bit like him.

The archangel retires, leaving more sermons in the air while the recipient bites his tongue trying not to fall. They looked like phrases out of a book.

With a heavy sigh the copper-haired angel returned to his duties.

After the departure of Lucifer, it is up to some angels to take their place from time to time, to create more stars in the universe, as if there were never enough. Nor was it necessary for him to go do that job, but at least he could do something without "getting in trouble."

It was the eternal boredom of heaven, in the position furthest from the rest of the angels where he at least allowed himself to think, until he heard a familiar voice.

-Hey!

Aziraphale was speeding from the ground with one hand hidden behind his back, while the busy angel with a sphere of light in his hands only looked up slightly.

-Hey ...

-What's going on? What did you do now?

She in angel she mumbled looking up completely at the white haired angel.

-Nothing. Gabriel happens.

Aziraphale sits next to him and out of the corner of his eye the copper-haired angel manages to see a bunch of grapes hidden behind his back, but pretends not to have seen it like every time he comes with something new from the earth.

-He just wants you to be okay. He wants the best for you, she cares, it is God's will ...

The copper-haired angel raises an eyebrow when he hears his friend say the same phrases from a book.

"Well, it might be ... a little maddening."

-Ha! I win!

"It's not about who wins!"

-Anyway, what are you bringing me today?

Aziraphale lets out a heavy sigh looking at the angel next to him. He stops "hiding" the bunch of grapes and spreads it to his friend.

-You're not funny, you sure spied.

-So what are you doing here?

-I don't know, what are you doing here?

-Ha, that's the most sincere answer I've heard today -observes the bunch of grapes -Okay, what is that supposed to be?

-I think it is eaten. You want to try?

-No, thanks. I don't want to die ... figuratively.

The copper-haired angel turns from his work to see how Aziraphale begins to eat the grapes as if they were the best he had ever tasted in the world, although it was really the only thing he had ever tasted and he cannot contain his laughter when he finishes eating one saying that they are "dubidelicious", to which he decides to snatch one that was somewhat old. It had a very powerful flavor.

-Where do these things come from?

-I found them out there on earth, they come from a small stone called a seed, which feeds on water and the air that comes out of the lungs of humans. Then it grows and becomes a tree where these little things come from.

-Sounds silly and pathetically complicated for a little purple ball.

-It's not silly ... Although it is a bit strange.

"God has been imagining weird things lately." He took another grape. "Some kind of creative block.

-Maybe next you can go with me, there are a lot of other fruits there and you could talk to humans.

-Maybe they are more interesting than other angels here -Aziraphale raises a finger holding a grape about to argue elegantly -He did not speak for you. At least you enjoy doing whatever you want down there, main gate keeper Aziraphale, principality.

-It's not such an interesting position, believe me. I'm just there watching nothing come out or come in for hours.

-You have a sword of fire, surely you will find something to do with it.

Aziraphale makes her sword appear from his tunic -What? This? I could start a fire in Eden if I walked anywhere with this.

The copper-haired angel observes the star that he has just created and throws it into the cosmos -You are the smartest angel I know, you will surely find a use for that thing, they would not have given it to you if it were not important.

Aziraphale takes a thoughtful moment looking at the fire-haired, golden-eyed angel.

-You know? You should talk to the great one, sure you are ready to go with me.

-I doubt he wants to talk to me. It does not matter.

The copper-haired angel joins his hands generating a sphere of light between each of his fingers and then joins them, leaving an even larger whitish sphere that then levitates higher in the sky.

Although it does not compare with the star of Lucifer, the brightest. He wondered why God hadn't eliminated her the way he got rid of him.

-It would be easier if she only answered me directly what I did wrong, or if everything I did was wrong ... Or I'm wrong.

The whitish haired angel turned his gaze from the grapes to the thoughtful angel beside him.

-I'm sure that God has something special for you in his plan, like everyone else.

-Even Lucifer? -the angel left his work and then took the rest of the bunch of grapes -I see why he became a demon, this job is boring.

Aziraphale thought about it for a second, but with a smile he said: Why not? He was an angel too.

-Would it go against the grand plan if you let me use that sword for a while?

-I do not know...

-Oh, come on! I'm sure your stars will be the brightest - he extends the cluster where he only left one grape.

-You can't just go against the big plan just like that.

-No, no, think about it like that. If God didn't want you to give me that sword, he would have thrown me into the boiling abyss by now. But ... you see? - He spreads his hands - Nothing.

-And if it's a test?

-Proof of what? There is nothing wrong with another round of rare purple fruits that miraculously regenerated in your hands - And just as she said, miraculously, the bunch of grapes was again intact - And that didn't stop her either. Or isn't her grand plan an ineffable plan?

Aziraphale pondered for a long time, then extended his sword to the angel beside her and took another grape, saying in a sermonious whisper, "Okay, but only this time and before anyone sees us".

The copper-haired angel took the sword and Aziraphale continued with his work as he extended his left wing again on the opponent's back and between them they ate the remaining grapes that, from time to time, miraculously reappeared.

-You know?

-Do not.

-I heard about a new project from God.

-Seriously?

-Something about a fruit that cannot be eaten.

-Why not?

-It's not important.

-It must be if you can't eat.

-Maybe yes, but it's not our problem.

-Sounds silly.

-It's not silly.

-The big plan is silly.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the stories of ImprobableDreams900 and I'm sure that for her I dreamed this wonder (I dreamed that Crowley dreamed, I know, it's strange XD).  
> And yes, after the last sentence, everything that Crowley falls for happens, but at least he has good memories.


End file.
